1. Field of the lnvention
A trailer hydraulic brake system for use with a gooseneck trailer and truck combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous gooseneck trailer structures have been developed to improve the load handling characteristics of trucks when pulling a trailer.
While various auxiliary systems are available, unfortunately such trailer and truck combinations do not have adequate trailer brake systems.
Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,408 shows a mechanism for connecting and disconnecting the service lines of a tractor-trailer while Fowler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,575 discloses a tractor for a coupling between the brake system of the tractor and trailer using an auxiliary piston and cylinder.
Camey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,885 discloses a trailer assembly provided with means to lower the trailer platform to the ground where the gooseneck may be detached from the platform to facilitate loading. Yakubor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,947 shows a similar device.
James, U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,169 shows a power actuated folding gooseneck trailer while Gee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,948 shows a conversion arrangement for a dump truck.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,689,137; 2,944,834; 3,181,761; 3,254,900; 3,321,215; 3,536,340; 3,677,563; 3,706,464; 4,208,163; 4,377,296 and 4,400,005.